Wikipool:Policies
Welcome to the general policies for Wikipool. Here you can view the handbook to editing and view the guidelines; please note that you are liable to be penalized if these rules are broken. Sanctions are given with warning but we advise that you have had a thorough look through these rules before proceeding. These rules are meant to be kept short and simple for user concerns. Please be aware that these policies go into rough detail and keep everything short and simple; if you are in need of assistance, . General policies *'Vandalising articles is not permitted'. New users not aware of the functions and aspects of editing who publish unnecessary edits is not vandalism. For more details about vandalism, visit Community Central's comprehensive help page regarding the subject. *'Spam is not tolerated'. Spam is where users blatantly send or publish unneeded or unsolicited messages, typically numerical digits or random letters. Doing this multiple times will result in a punishment. *'Referencing vulgar subjects like drugs, sex or other things is not tolerated'. We advise that you do not discuss vulgar or inappropriate topics with anyone who feels uncomfortable when associated with those subjects. Private Messsage a friend who you know can take it in the chat to discuss such a thing. In article space or on talkpages this is again not permitted. *'Swearing is not permitted'. Cuss words like "ass" or "piss" are permitted, but it is advised that you use those type of words with caution, respect and use them at modest amounts of times. *'Don't disrupt discussion or projects'. Discussion and projects are usually initiated for improvement around the wiki, and disrupting these things is very unhelpful and annoying. *'Don't advertise.' Advertising is a common and typical form of spam; as mentioned earlier, spam is not tolerated. Content policies *'Add appropriate filenames' - please, when uploading an image add a suitable filename, especially if it is content-exclusive. All userpage filenames should not have content filenames; content filenames should be like "File:Beginner Cue.png". Userpage filenames must begin with "Userpage", so, for example, "File:Userpage cue" would be acceptable. *'Future content - articles with speculation are classified as candidates for deletion'. If you hear about any sort of future update, write about it with caution; if you are given a short piece of information, let the community know about this update and decide together. If you have enough information, go ahead: dive into your article! Just remember to cite your information. See Community Central's guide for more. *'Know what you're doing'. It is recommended that 100% of the time you are aware of the conflicts editing can promote. Controversial edits (otherwise dubbed as disputed edits) easily grasp attention and can potentially cause turmoil; make sure you know how to edit. Ask for assistance if you don't know how to do something. If help here is unhelpful or simply not what you're looking for, take a trip to Community Central. You'll be guaranteed to find what you need over there. *'Fanon and guides' - fanon and guides were originally strictly not permitted, but due to the changes as of October 13, 2015, fanon and guides are now permitted, but the only policies regarding the subject are that they begin with "Fanon:" or "Guides:", so that we know the article isn't official content. Fanon or guide articles cannot be stubs either, or classified as a stub, otherwise they will be deleted. Message an administrator if you want your page protected from deletion if you are going on holiday, etc. Use the Do not edit template if you wish for your article to be edited only by you. *'Be bold'. Stand out. Interest your readers. Add trivial points. Entice the reader in with your vocabulary; let's have a look at a sentence together and let's change it: See the difference? Which one makes you want to read on more? Remember that this is an encyclopaedia, but we like to have interesting articles. User policies *'Assume good faith'. Unless there is conclusive evidence to the contrary, always assume that an editor's actions were an attempt to improve the wiki. *'The same rules apply in chat.' Mild language, vulgar topics, spam, disruption and advertising is not allowed in the chat. Private Messages with others are mostly not monitored; talk to someone you know can handle topics that can be seen as uncomfortable. If someone is upsetting you in PM, report it; admins and chat moderators can't see your Private Messages. *'Don't delete discussions.' Don't delete previous discussions. These include user talk pages. *'Don't edit userpages'. Under normal circumstances, don't edit someone else's userpage. *'Don't feed the trolls'. Do not antagonise trolls under any circumstances. It may worsen the situation. *'Gaming the system – Use common sense'. Don't interpret policies and editors word-for-word. *'Block policy' - Blocking is how administrators prevent a user account or IP address from editing Wikipool. Blocked users and IP addresses can read all the articles, but cannot edit any pages other than their own talk page. Blocked users are also prevented from moving pages or uploading files. *'Treat users with respect'. Be nice and don't try to cause unnecessary strife. *'Vandalising articles' - if you vandalise articles consecutively you will be blocked depending on the badness. FAQ * * * * *What is "CC-BY-SA"? Category:Browse Category:Policies